Return To Me
by SeaEmerald
Summary: Fighting evil throughout each year...it never hit them, especially HER, that one day, it'll be the loved ones next. — COMPLETE.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **So I wanted to upload something for New Year's. Oh wait. First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! MAY THIS YEAR BRING YOU TONS OF HAPPINESS AND MAKE YOUR SMILES GROW BIGGER!**_

 **I sooooo wish I uploaded this for New Year's :"( But I was stuck with a horrible fever that literally rendered me useless for the past 3-4 days. :(**

 **So I didn't think, I would done with an update for** _ **any**_ **of my stories any time now, hence...the one-shot. I hope you enjoy? Please R &R :D!**

 **CREDITS: I got inspired from the song "Return To Me" in season 5 of Winx Club. Musa sings that song to the singing whales from her planet, Melody. This one-shot is sort of inspired from that :)**

 _ **Moving on...!**_

* * *

 **~ Unknown Wasteland Near an Ocean - 12:15 AM ~**

What would _anyone_ do on a dark, gloomy night? Either sleep in or make a hot cup of the good ol' hot chocolate. But that's not the case with a certain young blonde.

 _Please come back to me,_ Stella Solaria sniffled as she clutched the object in her hand tightly. She stared ahead into the ocean feeling _nothing_ inside of her once jubilant heart. _Absolutely nothing._ She didn't even remember the last time she felt alive and so full of life. Because each day...was a pure, unending hell. Each day was a day of crushing torment and heartbreak.

She looked around the desolate land and analyzed how comparable it was to her own fate. This whole land was nothing but a wastage right now. Her heels clicked against the frozen ground as she took a few steps forward. Her breath constricted and choked her with every step that she took. Her eyes glistened as a few tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

 _Why am I still living?_ she breathed painfully. Each breath reminded her of what she had lost. _Right here._ It took _everything_ away from her. She wished she can hate this place, but...she can't. Her heart had no more room for hate. Her heart had hardened exactly one year ago from today. It was the same day she died. _The same day the old Stella died and crumbled into nothingness._

She was too exhausted to even cry anymore. She wanted to be free. Free of this burden. It was just too heavy. Too heavy to bear. _Too heavy to carry._

A sudden gust of cold wind passed through her, kissing her exposed face and body. Casual wear was _not_ an appropriate choice of clothing on a drizzly rainy night especially in a cold environment. She stared ahead as she painfully eyed the frozen dimension. The entire dimension breathed with ice surrounded by chilly waters, which was designed to hold in convicts as well as escapees.

 _The Omega Dimension..._

The dimension, not only appeared cold, but is also cold-hearted. Her eyes, which once gleamed with happiness and life, now looked so lost and helpless.

"Why did you die?" she whispered to no one. As if anyone would ever hear her. No one heard her sobs and no one understood the pain behind them. The rest of the Winx were happy. They were fine. They only lost a friend that night, but she lost her world. _Her future._

 _...with_ _ **him**_ _..._

She had no more future. It had been doomed since the day the vicious Valtor escaped from the Omega Dimension and forced himself to be let loose into gates of Andros, the heart of all oceans. Stella let out a cry of anguish as she recollected that fateful night's events.

 _"Well, well, well...if it isn't the Winx..." a deep voice rumbled as he smirked._

 _"There will no mercy this time, Valtor!" Bloom yelled angrily as she hurled an orangish-red orb at him. He smirked as he neutralized it easily with an opposing spell. "Let the specialists go!" Musa yelled as she clapped her hands, emitting a destructive sound wave._

 _The ice around them shattered into incorrigible pieces due to the intensity of Musa's anger. But no one blamed her, of course. "Winx, you have to do better than that," he smirked as the platinum-blonded man reflected the sound wave with a neutralizing wave. Musa gasped. "Why, you...!" she yelled in anger._

 _Valtor smirked. "I stole that spell from your planet. Melody...oh what a shame..." he taunted evilly. Musa, in a rage, hurled sound beams at him, all which Valtor dodged. Musa tumbled to the floor as she panted._

 _"No one can defeat the mighty Valtor-"_

 _Stella screamed from behind. "Oceans of light!" she hurled. Valtor, not expecting that, fell on his face as the light beam hit his back. "I'm sorry. You were saying something?" the blonde fairy smirked victoriously._

 _"Way to go, Stel!" Tecna gave her a thumbs-up._

 _Valtor stood up and shook with anger as the fairies laughed at his predicament. NO NO NO, he thought. He spent seventeen years locked up in an icicle like a puppet. He will get his revenge on this entire world at any cost. His eyes blared a sudden red. The fairies stepped back in horror as they all watched him transform. His large hands turned into claws and so did his feet. Two immense bat-like wings emerged from his back. His red eyes turned into a pale cyan blue as he transformed into a vicious monster._

 _"No one will make a fool of me!" his deep voice rumbled loudly as he turned towards the blonde Enchantix fairy. Stella paled slightly when she saw a purplish black beam being hurled at her._

 _"ENCHANTIX MOON SHIELD!" Stella yelled as she defended herself against the spell summoning a round, yellow shield with a moon in the center of it._

 _But the spell was too strong. Stella let out a painful cry as Valtor's spell penetrated through her shield and hit her abdomen. She felt herself falling through the air. She let out a pained cry as her body collided against the frozen ice lake. She felt blood trickle down her cheek._

 _"Stella!"_

 _It was the last thing she heard before she slipped off into unconsciousness._

And that was it...

The last thing she heard was _**his**_ voice crying out for her. Stella woke up hours later in an Ophelia's infirmary at Alfea. When she woke up, she danced to hear that the Winx defeated Valtor for good.

 _"Wooo! Guys, you're all so amazing! I mean, defeating Valtor without one of the best fairies around must've been tough!" Stella joked as she referred to herself._

 _But no one laughed. Instead...they all looked ready to cry. Stella looked at them concerned. Why weren't they celebrating?_

 _Sky left Bloom's side and came forward. He handed Stella a round object. "I'm so sorry." Stella looked confused as she eyed the object. Her eyes widened when she realized what it is._

 _It was a green gem...which was part of Brandon's uniform..._

 _"He stabbed Valtor...," Sky's eyes grew glassy as he mourned for the death of his best friend. "Before Valtor died...he hit Brandon with a spell..."_

 _Stella covered her mouth in shock as realization slowly dawned on her. Her light brown eyes shone with tears, her wounds forgotten._

Valtor had stooped to an all time low. When Bloom busted his stash of spells using her heart-shaped fairy dust pendant, he went furious with rage. He then knew that in order to ascend as the conqueror of the Magical Dimension, he needed to defeat the Winx. But the sextet can never be defeated as long as they're together. The six fairies proved that from the dangers they faced during every year of Alfea.

The Trix and Army of Darkness...

The Trix stole Bloom's powers to awake the army of indestructible mutants. Of course, the redhead thought she lost her powers for good until her sister, Daphne, reminded her the Great Dragon's flame is inextinguishable and that no one can take the powers away from the owner.

And then came Darkar in their second year at Alfea.

The Shadow Phoenix stole the four pieces of the Codex from each of the three schools and Pixie Village. With the help of Dark Bloom's dragon fire, he opened the gateway to the realm of Relix, the ultimate power.

And finally...Valtor.

He was the most successful out of all of them. He conquered each dimension by stealing it's most precious spells and ancient scrolls. He proved himself worthy of a villain because he ensued a fight with each of his conquests. The first two only showed up at the end with full power. But Valtor was there at each moment.

Stella choked down a sob as she held the green gem to her chest. She collapsed to the floor, not caring the way the ice pierced through her skin like a dagger. She sobbed. She didn't care about anything else. She didn't have any reason to live anymore.

She stared ahead into the icy blue waters with determination.

Picking herself up, she sprinted towards the ledge of the iceberg. She looked down at the plummeting heights. Her hair revolved around her in waves as the wind started to pick up.

 _..._

"I'm coming, Brandon," she whispered as she leapt off from the ledge in a swan dive.

 _..._

* * *

 **Hmmm...**

 **My first tragic story actually :"( I hate this story so much because my all-time favorite couple just...** _ **died.**_

 _ ***sniffles***_


End file.
